Call me
by 96qutie
Summary: "Really?" The barista grins and two dimples deepen boyishly around his lips. "That's adorable." Mika raises his eyebrow, "It's a little late for coffee. I just want something to warm me up." "I'll get right on that." the boy murmurs, his lips curving up into a sinful smirk.


A dark coffeeshop opens up in front of Mikaela,, sending the smell of rich espresso and a wave of heat tumbling out into the rain-drenched air outside. It rushes his face like a blush and curls around him, pulling him through the door as a quiet bell rings overhead. He works to pull off his soaked jacket while his eyes scan the tables.

It's late, and the place is basically empty, except for the dark-haired, male barista standing behind the counter. Mika shakes the rain out of his hair and slowly approaches.

"Slow night?" He asks, and the young man behind the counter smiles, lips twisting up crookedly and creating a dimple in his tanned cheek. He doesn't look up from the blender he's currently drying.

"A bit." The dark haired boy says when he finally looks over, his eyes big and deep green with impossibly dark lashes. "But you're here now so maybe it's picking up. What can I get for you?"

Mika glances over the menu, trying not to notice the way that the barista's eyes linger on him. "I'll have a peppermint hot chocolate."

"Really?" The barista grins and two dimples deepen boyishly around his lips. "That's adorable."

Mika raises his eyebrow, "It's a little late for coffee. I just want something to warm me up."

The boy chuckles, and Mika admires sound and the way brightens his eyes.

"I'll get right on that." the boy murmurs, his lips curving up into a sinful smirk, and Mika feels his body flush.

His eyes drop the the nametag pinned to the boy's apron. "Yuuichiro."

"That'll be $3.75." he says, and Mika slides his wallet of his back pocket and hands over a five.

"Can I get a name for this order?" Yuuichiro asks as he reaches out a hand with Mika's change. Mika takes it and Yuuichiro's fingers brush against his palm..

Mika glances around.

"I'm the only one here…" he points out.

"It's just policy." says Yuuichiro with a teasing look. .

Mika rolls his eyes. "Mikaela."

"Nice to meet you," Yuuichiro turns around to start preparing the drink and Mika leans on the counter to watch. Trying not to stare at the way Yuuichiro's shoulders move under his dark shirt.

"Do you want whipped cream?"

"Does anyone ever answer no to that question?" Mika inquires and Yuuchiro laughs.

"Not usually," He admits, turning to glance over his shoulder. "Everything's better with whipped cream," he winks and Mika smirks..

"Here you go," Yuuichiro says a moment later, turning around and setting the cup on the counter.

"Thanks," Mika takes it and carefully brings it to his lips, taking a sip.

Yuuichiro watches him with interest and Mika raises his eyebrow..

"What?" He asks, as he pulls the cup away and Yuuichiro grins.

"You have whipped cream on your lip." He replies. "Here," Yuu picks up a napkin and motions for Mika to lean forward. Mika does, and the second he's close enough Yuu mirrors him and Mika feels soft, warm lips close around his own, a slick tongue lapping up the cream and then pulling back.

"Mmmm," Yuuichiro hums. "That hot chocolate is way better than I gave it credit for."

Mika blinks and then slowly smiles. "Are you sure it was the hot chocolate you liked?"

Yuuichiro leers at him, "I might need another taste to be sure." He replies, running a slim-fingered hand through his wild spikes of black hair. "But, unfortunately, I'm closing up in about five minutes."

Mika pulls back raising his eyebrows again. "Oh,"

"But," Yuuichiro adds with a sly smile. "I couldn't help but notice you didn't have an umbrella when you walked in. If you help me close up I'll walk you home."

Mika smiles. "You have yourself a deal."

"Great," Yuu pushes off the counter. "You finish your hot chocolate and then stack the chairs while I close the register.

Mika laughs. "Sure slave driver."

Yuu winks saucily at him in reply.

While Yuu disappears into the back Mika takes another swing of his hot chocolate and something on the side catches his eye.

He pulls the cup back and turns it to take a look.

There's a message scrawled across the side of the cup in black Sharpie.

"I'll warm you up - Yuu ;)"

Mika smiles.

A few minutes later, Mika is leaning next to the doors. All the chairs are stacked on the table and Yuu just finished locking up the back room before walking up to Mika.

He's now changed out of his apron but still wearing all black with a green jacket shrugged on over his shoulders and an umbrella hanging from one arm.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely." Mika pushes open the door, holding it open for Yuu. Yuu chuckles and exits out into the rain, letting Mika out behind him before turning and locking the doors.

When Yuu moves to turn back around, though, he is surprised by the feeling of hot lips on his and his weight being lifted and shoved back into the doors.

Yuu groans., the rain falling around them and making their kisses feel burning and slick as Mika pins him to the glass with his hips.

When Mika breaks for air he leans into Yuu's ear, panting. "You sure about wanting to warm me up?"

Yuu leans his head back against the glass trying to catch his breath. "Now more than ever."

"Then your place or mine?"

Yuu laughs "I live up the street."

"Then let's go."

Yuuichiro's door crashes open as he and Mika stumble into his apartment, still locked in a heated kiss. Yuu is shoved from wall to wall, his neck arching back as Mika attacks it. Teeth and tongue rough against smooth, tan skin.

Yuu moans. "Bedroom. Hallway. First door on the left."

Mika grunts in understanding and moves his hands to Yuu's ass. Lifting him up and wrapping his legs around Mika's hips as he carries him down the hall.

When they land on Yuuichiro's unmade bed, they start tearing at each others clothes.

Mika lands on top. Shuddering at the feeling of Yuu's bare legs bending around his hips.

Mika hisses and bucks making Yuu arch underneath him.

"Someone's eager," Yuu whines, looking up at Mika with hazy eyes.

Mika raises an eyebrow and trails his gaze around Yuu splayed, naked body.

"And someone else is awfully hard.,"

Yuu winks.

Mika pushes his legs open wider. "Do you have…?"

Yuu nods and moves his arm. "Bedside table."

Mika leans up over him, reaching for it. Yuu uses the opportunity to kiss and suck on Mika's bare chest.

Mika groans but finds what he's looking for, coming back down and looking into Yuu's eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

Yuu looks up at him; his eyes dark and dilated, and his lips red and wet from kissing. "I'm…."

"What are you writing?"

Mika nearly jumped out of his skin and slammed his laptop shut as he turned his head to see the dark haired barista standing behind his with a rag as he wiped down an adjacent table.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Whoa… Don't like people reading your stuff?"

"It's just still rough." Mika lied, coughing.

"Well I hate to break it to you but you've been here for like four hours. We're closing soon."

Mika nods, "Right, sorry." he starts shuffling his stuff into his bag.

"Wait, can I get you one more drink?" The barista asked, "You like hot chocolate right?"

Mika turned to him in surprise, "Well yeah but I already-,"

"It's on me. You look like you could use it.' He smiled warmly.

Mika did not know how to take that, but as Yuuichiro headed back behind the counter he realized the place had become a ghost town and felt way too quiet as he sat there by himself.

A few minutes later Yuu put the drink on the counter.

"There you go. See you later, Mikaela."

Mika blushed at hearing his name from the cheerful barista and walked up to grab the cup before heading to the the door.

He was already drinking it and walking down the sidewalk before he noticed writing that wasn't supposed to be there.

He turned the cup to read it.

"I'm sure." It said and Mika frowned confusion for second before the last line of his story flashed through his head and a blush boiled into his cheeks.

"Call me - Yuu (xxx-xxx-xxx)"


End file.
